Daily Prohibited
by Angelesoscuros13
Summary: Un libro, una curiosidad, una excitación... que podría hacer Darien Chiba con un libro negro con bordes dorados y que no sabia quien era su dichoso dueño. Solo en pensar a quien le pertenecía le abría una curiosidad inmensa... la excitación que lo abarcaba era tan grande que solo un pequeño e indefenso libro lo llevaba a perder la cordura. ¿Podrá encontrar a quien le pertenece?
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

**Daily prohibited**

**ACLARACIONES**

Primero que todo los personajes de Sailor Moon no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa N. Takeushi. Nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.

**LEER POR FAVOR: no se permite la copia de este fics ya que está protegido con derechos de autor. **

**Prologo**

La guerra por fin había terminado dejando muchos heridos y muertes interminables que muchos lloraron, el castillo impresionante en que vivía desde niña quedo en ruinas e irreconocible, los centinelas algunos escaparon después de la muerte del señor Rubeus. Seiya lucho con gran valentía y todos estábamos dispuestos a dar nuestras vidas por un mundo mejor y en lo que creímos nada de la tiranía de Rubeus y sus seguidores. Beryl me hizo un daño increíble sentía mucho dolor pero no rencor ni odio hacia ella solo rabia incontrolable, y Diamante Black… él… solo él me causo un daño terrible, marcas en mis brazos, abdomen, y espalda, por más que yo gritara y suplicara él no se detenía, seguía dándome con su látigo sin clemencia, riéndose y disfrutando de cada rato de mis lágrimas de dolor. Delirando de que yo era suya y que le pertenecía para toda la vida.

Seiya y Taiki llegaron a mi rescate y me salvaron de las garras de ese ser tan despreciable para mí que no soportaba su sola presencia ante mí, Zafiro aunque imposible me salvo con la ayuda de Seiya, Taiki y Lita de ese enorme calabozo en una torre que daba una ventana a un acantilado en donde estaba prisionera. Padre e Hijo lucharon lanzándose maleficios que rebotaban en las paredes, Seiya ayudo a Zafiro lazando un hechizo haciendo que Diamante cayera de la torre hacia el vacío del mar, donde las olas eran furiosas con el viento y los estruendos de la tormenta que se desato en ese momento. La lluvia caía con mucha fuerza y el cielo se tornó oscuro que si no tenías luz no podrías ver nada, entonces sucedió lo inevitable, Diamante hizo un hechizo de levitar y me capturo, soltando una carcajada de que él había ganado.

Grite entre llanto, forcejando para que me soltara.

Se fue alejando de la torre y se podían escuchar los ecos de los gritos de todos llamándome y cuando creía que nadie me salvaría y todo estaba perdido... Apareció él al mi rescate aunque increíble y absurdo que él estuviera aquí, Diamante trato de golpearlo con su magia, pero no funciono.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo Diamante me apretaba contra su cuerpo sosteniéndome solo con su brazo izquierdo mientras que con la derecha atacaba con su varita.

Se lanzaron maldiciones y otros hechizos hasta que uno le atravesó el corazón a Diamante y me soltó cayendo los dos a un risco con rosca, cuando me resine a vivir y morir de una vez… mi mente me dijo "Vive por el bien del mañana" así que trate de aferrarme más a mi vida aunque sabía que era imposible, él hizo un hechizo de levitación y me salvo de la muerte que estaba predestinada para mí.

**S.T.**

**N/a: hola girls nuevo fics si ya se me quieren matar jajajaj pero este ya está terminado así que subiré un capi cada tres día como máximo :D saludos y dejen Reviews si no, no hay capis muajajaja.**


	2. Chapter 2 ¡Diario perdido Diario encontr

**Daily prohibited**

**ACLARACIONES**

Primero que todo los personajes de Sailor Moon no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa N. Takeushi. Nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.

**LEER POR FAVOR: no se permite la copia de este fics ya que está protegido con derechos de autor. **

**Summary**

Un libro, una curiosidad, una excitación... que podría hacer Darien Chiba con un libro negro con bordes dorados y que no sabía quién era su dichoso dueño. Solo en pensar a quien le pertenecía le abría una curiosidad inmensa... la excitación que lo abarcaba era tan grande que solo un pequeño e indefenso libro lo llevaba a perder la cordura. ¿Podrá encontrar a quien le pertenece?

**Capitulo 1 ¡El Diario perdido Diario Encontrado!**

Después de la guerra entre vampiros y brujos ha pasado un año desde entonces, el director de Higt School Witchiling Furuhama y la subdirectora Lita Kino, muchos profesores que siguen aquí y otros que fueron contratados y en esos esta el profesor Darien Chiba, un profesor que hace años dio clases de pociones en Witchiling pero que nunca lo había visto en mi vida aunque se me hiciera conocido no lograba recordar. Él me dio el año pasado antes de que la guerra empezara y ahora que nos volvemos haber las caras, él me hacia la vida imposible en pociones con que no sabia hacer una simple poción de curación y que para que leía tanto si no lo aplicaba en clases "Que tiene con pasarme al pizarrón" cada vez que puede me pasa a la pizarra a que haga un ejercicio o los ingredientes de una poción. Como lo odio por hacerme hacer eso, soy inteligente lo admito, también me gusta leer, pero sobre todo soy una chica normal que me gusta distraerme y hacer cosas de chicas, salir, maquillarme, vestirme a la moda Humana. Ya no me preocupo tanto por mis notas y ser la niña perfecta por que se que eso no me lleva a nada solo a que me miren con desprecio y se quieran aprovechar de mi cerebro, ahora solo mantengo mis notas altas y dejo que los demás respondan en clases, ya no intervengo como antes cuando hacen una pregunta solo me quedo callada aunque la sepa. El profesor Chiba siempre tiene que pasar a alguien al pizarrón y que resuelva un ejercicio que nunca nos había dado y para saber en que tiene que reforzarnos él "menudo idiota" él no se la tomo con nadie solo que era un idiota o amargado "murciélago gilipollas".

Todo a cambiado en Witchiling pero no para mal si no para bien y eso me gusta, ya que cuando no tenemos nada que hacer en las tardes podemos ir al pueblo y eso me gusta mucho por que me encanta ir allá a comprar ropa, y también me fascina ir al bosque prohibido "nadie sabe eso" a despegar mi mente y escribir mi diario mmm… se podría decir de fantasías prohibidas "pervertida, si lo soy lo admito" pero ahora mi mayor problema es que, estamos a mitad del año y no encuentro mi maldito diario y quien donde estará, siempre lo llevo conmigo desde que una vez Mina lo trato de leer creyendo que era un libro común. Mi Diario es negro con bordes dorados dándole un toque bonito es del tamaño de un cuaderno y con muchas hojas. Ahora no se donde lo he dejado por que no lo consigo ni vivo ni muerto.

-Mina, Mina-dije insistente tocando su puerta-Minako ábreme por favor.

-yaa.. voy-dijo con voz soñolienta y es que eran la ocho de la mañana-que pasa Sere tengo sueño ya viste la hora y es sábado.

-lo siento, pero es que no he dejado el libro negro con bordes dorados en tu habitación-dije casi desesperada-no lo encuentro.

-entra y lo buscamos-dijo-y que sea rápido para dormir que a la una me viene a buscar Seiya para irnos.

-si, si lo se-dije entrando.

Buscamos por todos lados y en cada rincón de la habitación de Mina, gavetas, armarios, hasta en las cajas de zapatos por si las dudas, en el baño, en todos lados y mi Diario sigue sin aparecer. Lo bueno es que no tenia nombre y nada que me comprometiera pero seria gusto que lo encontrara antes que alguien lo hiciera, ese diario no puede caer en manos vírgenes "bueno mentes puras, por que la mía no lo es" lo que contiene ese Diario son cosas personales e importantes para mi y ahora resulta que no aparece el bendito Diario.

-No esta Sere esta confirmado-dijo Mina-ahora me voy a dormir amiga tengo mucho sueño.

-esta bien-suspire-descansa, que cuando te paras temprano eres cascarrabias.

-¡eso no es cierto!-dijo.

-si lo es-dije riéndome-ahora duerme vieja cascarrabias.

-Oh, cállate-dijo riéndose también.

Cerré la puerta y decidí ir al comedor haber si lo he dejado en la mesa tirado cuando fui a desayunar, camine por los pasillos del castillo sin resignarme por que sabia que lo encontraría tarde o temprano así que seguí caminando y observando por todos lados si lo conseguía en un rincón, estatua, ventana, pero nada, seguí sin conseguirlo.

-Señorita Tsukino-dijo Andrew Furuhama.

-Hola profesor Furuhama-dije sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces tu solita por aquí y en sábado?-dijo alegre-deberías salir muchacha y disfrutar de tus días libres.

-Lo siento profesor pero es que… ando estudiando-mentí-para pociones tengo examen.

No exactamente era mentira el examen si iba pero dentro de 2 semanas y tenia mucho tiempo para estudiar.

-No debería estresarse tanto señorita Tsukino-dijo-tome un caramelito.

-Gracias profesor-dije tomando el caramelo-que pase un buen día.

-lo mismo digo Tsukino-dijo y se fue.

Camine hasta llegar al gran comedor y estaban sentados los Gemelos Kelvin y Yaten Aino que peleaban por algo, me fui acercando y me miraron sonriendo con malicioso "Ohhh eso no es bueno".

-Sere que bueno que te vemos-dijo Kelvin.

-Si Sere Buenos Días-Dijo Yaten-estamos hablando sobre la poción Brillo luminoso.

-Hola chicos buen día-dije sonriendo-y que hace esa poción?

-bueno es para pintar las uñas-dijo Kelvin.

-así las chicas se les hará mas fácil el pintar y el secado de ella-dijo Yaten.

-y queríamos saber si…-dijo Kelvin haciendo una pausa.

-tu querías…-le siguió Yaten.

-NOOOOOO-dije.

-Pero si todavía no te hemos dicho nada-dijo Kelvin.

-además te va a gustar-dijo Yaten haciendo un puchero.

-Mi respuesta es No y no-dije seria-además se que todas sus pociones tienen efectos secundarios y eso no me conviene no vaya hacer que algo me pase en las manos.

-¿Qué?-dijo Kelvin fingiendo desconcierto-si eso nunca pasa.

-Además quien nos ayudara si no tú-dijo Yaten.

-Chicos cuando yo me junto con ustedes nada bueno sale de eso así que no-dije yéndome-además estoy ocupada, y de por casualidad no han visto un libro negro con bordes dorados?

-No se Yaten lo has visto?-dijo Kelvin mirando a su hermano.

-No será el libro Negro de bordes dorados?-dijo Yaten con una sonrisa.

Rodé los ojos y es que con ellos no se puede.

-chicos no estoy para juegos lo han visto si o no-dije desesperada-es muy importante para mi.

-esta bien, esta bien-dijo Yaten-pero no te alteres.

-si Sere deberías salir con un chico-dijo Kelvin- si quieres te doy una poción de amor y al chico que quieras lo tienes a tus pies.

-No necesito eso yo estoy bien así-dije-entonces me dirán o tendré que seguir buscando?

-hay Sere hoy te levantaste con la pata izquierda-dijo Yaten.

-será el pie Yaten-lo corregí.

-si, si lo que sea-dijo Kelvin-bueno chica pervertida.

-Hey yo no soy pervertida-mentí y me sonroje.

-jajaja si tienes razón eres la chica mas moralista que hemos conocido-dijo Yaten.

-en fin tu libro esta en la biblioteca-dijo Kelvin-lo has dejado hay cuando estábamos investigando todos para el trabajo del profesor Malachite.

-¡TOUCHE!-grite.

Y cuando me disponía a irme a toda marcha Kelvin me agarro del brazo.

-Espera hay pequeña Sere-dijo Kelvin en un susurro.

-Ahora que?-dije frustrada.

-falta nuestro pago querida-dijo Yaten.

-y que quieren que haga?-dije en un suspiro.

Kelvin y Yaten se miraron entre si y de sus manos que estaban atrás de sus espaldas sacaron el esmalte creado por ellos.

-¡Oh no!-Dije.

**Darien POV**

Todos estos ineptos buenos para nada que no saben hacer una simple poción de curación, todas las niñas estaban vueltas locas por mi creo que les hace ilusión que el profesor de piel blanca y nariz deformada sea su amante, ¡Jad! como me hacen reír esas niñitas estúpidas que piensan que yo caería tan bajo para estar con una de ellas, es que si hacen algo mal hay que decirle las verdades, si hacen algo mas son brutos, si explota su caldero súper idiotas, que puedo decir me gustan los insultos. Me gusta pasar a mis alumnos al pizarrón haber que tanto saben de ingredientes para una poción perfecta pero como siempre estos infelices nunca saben nada o lo hacen a medias.

-Darien hijos que haces tan tarde en la biblioteca-dijo Andrew Furuhama.

-uhm.

-Siempre tan comunicativo hijo-dijo sonriendo.

-No tienes algo mejor que hacer que molestar a los demás-dije serio.

-hay pero que estrés-dijo Andrew- Un caramelito.

-No quiero otro de tus estúpidos caramelos.

-Darien deja de arrugar el ceño que se te harán arrugas-dijo

-si tengo arrugas o no es mi problema-dije frustrado- ahora si pudieras dejarme solo.

-vamos hablar-dijo.

-¿de que?

-como es que rejuveneciste unos 5 años-dijo.

-Ni yo mismo tengo idea-dije-solo se que da revuelo entre las jovencitas mi apariencia.

-mírale el lado positivo.

-y cual seria viejo.

-que ahora eres todo un rompe corazones.

-no se que tiene que ver eso con mi rejuvenecimiento-dije alzando una ceja.

-que puede ser que encuentres a tu media naranja.-dijo.

-aja y que los patos vuelen-dije con sarcasmo.

-lo único que se que te ves igual que hace un año solo que mas joven-dijo-de 30 años a 26 no es mucho hijo.

-en eso si te doy la razón-dije-es un hechizo del señor tenebroso que no se rompe.

-es mejor que te quedes así-dijo Andrew pícaro-haber si vas rompiendo el hielo.

-uhm…

-bueno hijo te dejo voy con mi amada Lita-dijo Andrew y desapareció.

Me quede solo leyendo un libro de pociones Tomo I y es que por lo menos esto me entretiene, me levante a guardar el libro en su sitio correspondiente cuando en una de las mesas mas alejadas estaba un libro fuera de su estante. Me acerque a el y lo agarre en mi mano era un libro negro azabache con bordes dorados y estaba cerrado con un conjuro de voz de mando, así que no era un libro de la biblioteca si no que le pertenecía a alguien de los alumnos. El libro llamaba la atención y mas con esa decoración que tenia y si te fijabas bien en una esquina tenia las inicial de S. hice memoria haber si se me hacia reconocido en algún nombre pero nada me vino a la mente "ya mañana preguntare de quien es" lo guarde en mi capa y Salí de la biblioteca tropezándome con alguien.

-Lo siento.. auch.

Mire a una chica de lindos ojos con el cabello largo hasta la cintura tirada en el piso sobándose su parte trasera por el impacto de la caída. Cuando alzo la cabeza la reconocí inmediatamente.

-Debería tener mas cuidado por donde va Señorita Tsukino o es que sus padres no le enseñaron a no correr por los pasillos-dije arrogante.

-Lo siento Profesor-dijo disculpándose-es que venia a buscar algo que olvide.

-Lo siento pero ya esta cerrado-dije.

-pero… es muy urgente profesor-dijo.

-Es que hablo chino o alemán que no entiende que esta CERRADO TSUKINO-dije exasperado.-ahora vaya a su dormitorio.

-Esta bien profesor-dijo enojada.

Se fue dando zancadas al caminar y yo sonreí de satisfacción al verla tan enojada y no poder leer uno de sus preciados libros "ratón de biblioteca" eso es lo que era aunque ya no era una niña estaba mas linda y tenia 19 años ahora que lo pienso "yo pensando en ella" quite el pensamiento de mi mente y me fui hacer mi guardia como todas las noches en los pasillos. Tuve la satisfacción de encontrarme con varias parejas haciendo cosas indebidas por los pasillos o cámaras ocultas del castillo, a mi Darien Chiba nada me vence y se esconde de mí sin ser encontrado.

-Que hace a estas horas de la noche fuera de su habitación señorita Wilson-dije serio y ella retrocedió.

Me encanta tener ese efecto intimidante en las personas como me encanta que me tenga miedo, bueno y es que uno se tiene que hacer respectar y me gusta tener el control en todo.

-Profesor yo.. este..

-deje de balbucear y responda.

Se quedo muda.

-10 puntos menos por estar fuera de su habitación-dije y ella palideció.

-profesor no-dijo-todo menos eso me van a matar los muchachos.

-debió pensar eso antes de salir al pasillo-dije y me fui.

Las horas se fueron pasando y le tocaba hacer guardia a Malachite ese rata de alcantarilla como me cae mal "todos me caen mal en esta vida" excepto Andrew aunque pesado, molesto, cotillas, frustrante es el único que me entiende desde niño es casi como.. mmm… padre supongo. Llegue a los sótanos y deposite mi capa en un perchero y deje el libro sobre mi escritorio y agarre unos trabajos para revisar que tenia que entregar el lunes. Las horas fueron pasando y me entro curiosidad por saber que contenía el libro y aunque sabia que estaba mal leerlo quería hacerlo "y desde cuando me importa una mierda lo que piensen de mi" así que lo agarre y trate de abrirlo pero tenia un encantamiento de sellado.

-Senius-dije un hechizo para que me revelara la clave de abrir el libro.

Mire el libro y salieron las letras "S.T" que se supone que sea esa clave por lo menos algo mas difícil o fácil de recordar pero "S.T" eso no es una clave por Merlín eso es vergonzoso es como si yo pusiera mi calve "D.C" no tiene sentido.

Abrí el libro y empecé a leer, como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato pero esta vez al hechicero… empecé a leer… y en la contra portada decía Diario así que era un Diario mmm… así por lo menos sabría a quien le pertenecía dicho objeto. Ya me imagino que empezara con lo típico de "querido diario" pero no sabia lo equivocado que estaba cuando leí…

"_**Darien Chiba, si tú descarado gilollas de las sótanos como osas tu a darme solo un 90 por ciento de la calificación si merecía un 100 por ciento. No lo puedo creer infeliz bastardo en hacerme tú eso, es que no lo entiendo yo merecía mi 100, se que no te agrada todo el mundo y que nos odias a muerte y te digo que el pensamiento es mutuo bueno entre la comunidad masculina por que la femenina ups… esa solo te come con los ojos y eso me harta. Te miran con deseo y solo yo tengo derecho hacerlo, solo yo tengo derecho a desnudarte con la mirada ese bien definido pecho tuyo, como tus labios se ven tan apetecibles cuando hablas sobre pociones, pero no tenias que ponerme un 90 por ciento y para colmo me pasaste al pizarrón para hacer uno de tus ejercicios de pociones, no había dormido bien ese día estudiando para el examen para que vengas tu maldito ha darme un 90 y a decirme que era una inútil que no estudia.**_

_**Bueno controlándome un poco ahora si podemos seguir con mí pensamientos… nada puros…**_

_**Cuando entraste el primer día a darnos clases creí morir al verte entrar eres tan guapo y no solo yo lo pienso, ese día me empecé a imaginar que te ataba a mi cama y que tu estabas inconsciente hasta que agarre una pluma y te la empecé a pasar por tu glorioso cuerpo desnudo, con cada movimiento de la pluma empezaste a moverte hasta abrir tus hermosos ojos que me miraron con tu típico ceño fruncido y yo te dije:**_

_**-¿Qué pasa muñeco? Cierto no puedes hablar.**_

_**Te dije ya que tenías una mordaza en tu boca que no te permitía decir nada de esa boquita besable que tienes. Me subí encima de ti dándote una buena vista de mi coño que casi se te salen los ojos, yo me reí.**_

_**-sabes quisiera probarte-te dije con lujuria.**_

_**En ese momento te percataste que estabas desnudo y tratasteis de zafarte de las cuerdas que te tenían prisionero.**_

_**-¡No podrás irte, y yo no te dejare¡**_

_**Me fue deslizando por todo tu cuerpo hasta llegar a mi destino y agarrar tu pene ya erecto en mi mano y apretarlo tu gruñiste cuando lo hice otra vez y se notaba tu líquido pre-seminal en la punta.**_

_**-veo que si estas dispuesto a que te la chupe.**_

_**Seguías moviéndote para que te soltara.**_

_**-shhh mi cielo esto no tardara mucho. Te complaceré.**_

_**Lamí la punta de su pene y se escucho un gemido ahogado, así que decidí quitarte la mordaza y permitirte el derecho del habla.**_

_**-Suéltame inmediatamente-dijistes.**_

_**-¡NO! hoy jugaremos un rato.**_

_**Seguí lamiendo con esmero la cabeza de tu polla hasta que me la metí toda en mi cabida bucal y le pase la lengua en círculos, te agarre un testículo y lo apreté con suavidad. Con mi mano de arriba abajo por toda tu longitud larga y gruesa mientras seguí chupando como si fuera una paleta tú gemías de placer.**_

_**-Haaaa- decías-suéltame Sarah.**_

_**-me encanta mi nombre en tus labios-dije aunque me gustaría que fuera el mío.**_

_**Me hacia llamar así por que Sarah a pesar de ser mala era una bruja sorprendente e increíble mi querido Darien.**_

_**-no quiero que acabes en mi boca me urge tenerte dentro de ya-dije con voz ronca.**_

_**Así que fui subiendo por todo tu cuerpo hasta llegar a tu boca y darte un beso húmedo en esa boca tan apetecible que me hacia mojarme solo de pensar que la podrías usar para lamerme mi coño.**_

_**Agarre tu polla y la fui introduciendo poco a poco dentro de mi y suspire a cada segundo y minuto que la iba metiendo, mis paredes se fueron expandiendo y te tomaron por completo dentro de mi.**_

_**-mmm… eres tan grande que temí no poder tomarte.**_

_**-haaa para… déjame.. Suéltame..**_

_**-ya estas hablando incoherencias amor.**_

_**-Que me sueltes maldita seas…**_

_**-que vocabulario Profesor Chiba.-me reí-mejor sienta el placer.**_

_**Me fui moviendo de arriba abajo con movimientos lentos y pausados que eran una agonía para usted y para mí, pero así era mejor, torturarlo hasta que me deseara, hasta que me moviera y suplicará que fuera más rápido.**_

_**-haaaa… mas…**_

_**-noo.. lo.. escucho Profesor.. que dijo…**_

_**-Mass.. rápido.. porrr… favor..**_

_**-Con gusto…**_

_**Cada gemido y jadeo se perdían en la habitación, movimientos circulares hacia y apretaba mis paredes mientras tu gritabas que te soltara cosa que no haría era mi fantasía y te quería amarrado para mi jajaja.**_

_**Arriba abajo cada movimiento mío me encanta y tu parecías disfrutarlo hasta que tus ataduras se fueron aflojando y quedaste en libertad para poder agarrarme las caderas y pausar tu el ritmo… me volteaste y me pusiste en cuatro tu posición favorita (se nota que eres dominante y te gusta al estilo perrito) sacaste tu polla por completo y tu gruñiste de satisfacción a tenerme a tu merced.**_

_**-Ahora quien controla a quien Sarah…**_

_**-haaa.. mas…**_

_**-¿quién manda?**_

_**-túuu… mas..**_

_**Metiste tu polla de una sola envestida en mi y yo grite tu nombre DARIEN por lo alto cada vaivén que me dabas era una satisfacción para ambos… el sudor nos recorría a cada uno por el acto tan increíble que estabas haciendo… estábamos cerca de la cima lo podíamos sentir… estaba en la punta de llegar a nuestra liberación cuando…**_

_**-Señorita debería prestar mas a tención en clases que soñar despierta en su mundo de fantasías-me dijistes e clases por haberme quedado dormida.**_

_**-lo siento Profesor Chiba-dije frustrada.**_

_**Y quien no lo estaría con semejante sueño.**_

_**-preste mas atención si no quiere reprobar la materia niña tonta-dijistes con ironía.**_

_**En ese momento te odie como nunca y no por decirme insultos y sarcasmos si no por despertarme en el momento que casi tenia mi orgasmo… ese día Zafiro me molesto mucho por quedarme dormida, ese día me fui frustrada y con la ropa interior húmeda de excitación….**_

_**S.T**_

Me quede pasmado no podía creer lo que había leído de ese pequeño libro Diario, tenia una chica con una fantasía de mi, si de MÍ y no precisamente pura… esta chica es una pervertida sin control… ella es mi Violadora en pensamientos… gruñí de pura frustración ya que tenia una erección a no mas poder que casi reventaba el cierre del pantalón así que deje el diario de mi Pequeña Violadora y me fui al baño a darme una ducha de agua helado, fría no helada por que la iba a necesitar como nunca.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: gracias por sus comentarios. Nos leemos girls.**


End file.
